hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Suirenji
|seiyuu = |color2 = White |status = Alive }} is Ruka's father. He was once a one-hit wonder rock singer who had been forgotten by the world. Appearance Mr. Suirenji has short blonde hair that is partially combed back. He is usually seen wearing a suit. Story Mr. Suirenji was once a one-hit wonder rock singer who's career ended in failure and as a result his dreams went unfulfilled. Soon after his wife had given birth to their daughter Ruka, Mr. Suirenji and his wife decided to have their daughter live out their unrealized dreams by training her to become an idol at an early age. After having opened a small performance office, the Suirenji family begin to struggle financially from Ruka's lesson fees and business expenses and as a result Mr. Suirenji and his wife lost hope in their dreams and their living conditions became quite harsh for many years. Years later, on Christmas Eve. Mr. Suirenji and his wife learnt that their daughter had signed a three year contract at a major performance office without telling them. Feeling that their ability to make their daughter a top idol was insufficient, both Mr. Suirenji and his wife left Ruka with their debt of 150,281,000 yen and abandoned her. After leaving their daughter, Mr. Suirenji and his wife are caught in a serious car accident while in Hokkaido. Both horribly injured, Mr. Suirenji and his wife reflect on their actions and come to the conclusion that it was divine punishment for what they did to Ruka and accept their fate. But a passing traveling doctor tended to their injuries and saved their lives. Months later, while still recovering, both Mr. Suirenji and his wife felt terrible for what they had done. Later they learn from the news that their daughter was taking a break from her idol job due to poor health. Concerned about her, but unable to travel due to their injuries, Mr. Suirenji and his wife ask the doctor who saved them earlier to visit the Ise Grand Shrine in their place to pray for their daughter's health. Later, after having recovered, Mr. Suirenji and his wife couldn't decide if they should see their daughter again as they didn't know how to apologize to her. They then meet a young butler, who shares his story to them about how he was abandoned by his parents and tells them that if they truly felt sorry for what they did to their daughter, then they could start over from the beginning. Taking his advice, both Mr. Suirenji and his wife travel to Tokyo Big Sight and are reunited with their daughter during the end of NatsuComi's doujinshi sale. After offering to buy her last doujinshi, Mr. Suirenji explains to Ruka that the two of them came to apologize for what they had done and explain to her where they had been for the past eight months. After finishing their story, both Mr. Suirenji and his wife formally apologize to Ruka and inform her that they had found a way to pay off the debt and that they would be starting an idol office once again. Relieving her from their debt, Mr. Suirenji tells Ruka that they would support her no matter what she does. Ruka then shows them the doujinshi she was selling. Seeing the similarities between the character in her book and their daughter's life, Ruka tells her parents that she loved singing and would continue working as an idol. She then thanks them for apologizing and for giving her what she loved: music. Afterwards, Mr. Suirenji and his wife are overjoyed from hearing their daughter's words. Navigation Category:Male Characters